Security Work
Security Work is the eighth episode by Cpend7. It features C.J. and his old time rivals Lifty and Shifty. In this episode, C.J. sees that Lifty and Shifty are back a while after C.J. killed them for the first time. Lifty and Shifty have decided to steal the stuff around the house, so C.J. needs to make sure that his house is guarded from the thieves. Starring roles *C.J. *Lifty & Shifty Featuring roles *Carl *Lumpy *Sniffles *Mole Appearances *Giggles *Pop & Cub *Disco Bear Plot After C.J. is looking for his job, he gets back home. While he is reading the newspaper about what happened today, it is shown that Disco Bear's rare disco ball has been stolen by two unnamed robbers whose green fur was found there, then C.J. is thinking that he happened to saw such green fur before, but he's not sure. The next morning, a newspaper is thrown to C.J.'s door by Giggles. She says good morning to C.J., making him happy and say thanks for the morning gift, then he reads the paper. What happened was that the same robbers had stolen Cub's toys at midnight, so the reporter had to warn everyone in the town to get more security for their houses' safety. C.J. agrees and has to find something at the shop. At the shop C.J. is entering, he looks around to find something until he meets Sniffles, who is immediately asked to help. Sniffles has a lot of house security tools. He says that those are free for three days, so C.J. gets a lot of those security tools and says thanks to Sniffles. In the afternoon, C.J. calls Carl, Lumpy and Mole to help him out to place the security tools around the house to capture the unnamed robbers when it's night time. After the long work, it's almost 6 p.m., so they're done with the work. Then, Carl, Lumpy and Mole say good bye to C.J., hoping that they can meet again. After that, they're walking out of the door, but Mole ends up bumping into the wall and his head is hit by C.J.'s vase, so C.J. takes him to his house and makes sure he's alright. At night, C.J. has turned off the lights. He's sure that he can find the true identity of the two unnamed robbers, but the window is open, so he has to close it, but he hears some footsteps. C.J. turns the lights on fast and finds out that the robbers are Lifty and Shifty, who have been remembered since the first day he moved in. Lifty and Shifty have to escape but they're cornered by C.J.. Then, C.J. decides to chase after them. Lifty and Shifty manages to set off the trap (which C.J. had created). Lifty gets hanged upside-down by the electrified rope that zaps Lifty and turns him into ashes. Shifty gets terrified that he will be killed by C.J. like the first time, so he hides in the wardrobe until C.J. is gone. Shifty decides to come out but is cornered by the security lasers and C.J.. C.J. pushes Shifty into the lasers, slicing him to pieces. Then, C.J. finds all the lost stuff that Lifty and Shifty stole from before. So, he takes the items, but his feet are sliced by the laser by accident, causing C.J. to fall to his own trap. The lasers kill him, while the trap's manual is shown with the words, "Make sure to turn it off once it's done." before the episode ends. Deaths *TBA Injuries *TBA Moral W.I.P. Trivia *TBA Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes